


Fifti Szejds of Łinczesta

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of crack, Alternate Universe, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Dżibril to Gabriel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, co ja piszę?!, kurwa przepraszam, nocna wena, reszta postaci chyba do ogarnięcia, trochę seksu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Kastjel Nofak potrzebuje pracy. Na skutek poszukiwań jego kuzyna, Dżibrila Kawanago, znajduje pracę jako posłaniec w Łinczesta Kompani. Jak to się dalej potoczy? (przepraszam wszystkich)(!!!) Zanim przeczytasz to coś, zapoznaj się proszę z treścią notatki wprowadzającej. (!!!)





	Fifti Szejds of Łinczesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immundus/gifts), [Cold_Kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/gifts).



> Przepraszam. Oglądałam dziś po raz pierwszy Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya i tak się przy tym uśmiałam, że nie mogłam tej "śmiechowej" weny zostawić na później i tak powstało to coś... wchodzicie na własną odpowiedzialność.  
> EDIT: Opublikowałam to opowiadanie już jakiś czas temu i cholernie boli mnie to, że coś czego się wstydzę ma o wiele więcej komentarzy i kudosów od fików o wiele bardziej zabawnych i wartych przeczytania. Jak to jest, że teraz ludzie cieszą się największym gównem jakie ktoś "stworzy", pomijając naprawdę wartościowe dzieła? Nie mówię w żadnym wypadku o swoich wypocinach, ale na ao3 jest wielu lepszych ode mnie autorów, którzy tworzą coś wspaniałego, a ludzie będą marnować czas na coś, co jest na poziomie zakompleksionej nastolatki z zaburzeniami psychicznymi. Nie mam zamiaru tego czegoś usuwać, zostawiam to ku przestrodze. Wiem, że w Internecie jest mnóstwo zdrowo popieprzonych rzeczy, ale jak widać nie ma podaży bez popytu. Nie wiem jak to coś mogło powstać w mojej głowie (zapewne chwilowe wyprostowanie kory mózgowej), ale naprawdę, wstydzę się tego, jak jeszcze niczego w życiu. Więc jeśli, drogi Czytelniku, doszedłeś do końca i przeczytałeś ten żalowozirytowany dopisek, przesuń kursor na wyszukiwarkę i znajdź coś o wiele bardziej wartościowego niż to, co przeczytasz. Zrób to dla mnie, dla siebie i dla Autora, który w swoją pracę włożył mnóstwo czasu i serca, czego ja nie zrobiłam pisząc tego potworka. I przypominając sobie moje słowa, pozostaw pod jego dziełem kudosa i komentarz, bo on zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej na to zasłużył niż ja. Miłego dnia/wieczoru/nocy, w zależności od tego kiedy to czytasz.  
> Meg

Kastjel stanął przed wielkim wieżowcem. Spojrzał na kartkę w dłoni i westchnął. Dżibril to dupek, wiedział o tym, ale żeby aż tak? Załatwić mu rozmowę o pracę w najlepszej firmie w całym Los Andżeles. Odchrząknął, poprawił spodnie, które przez brak paska ukazywały co jakiś czas seledynowe bokserki i uniósł wysoko podbródek wchodząc do biurowca. A przynajmniej próbując, gdyż nasz drogi bohater nie zauważył drzwi. Kto normalny wstawia drzwi ze szkła?! Ignorując rumieniec na policzkach, pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do wielkiego lobby. A jakież tam były cuda! Żyrandole z kości mamuta, podłoga z polskiego cedru, kafelki na ścianach z kwarcu norweskiego… a tylko tyle mógł rozpoznać nasz szanowny Kes, gdyż zaraz podeszła do niego kobieta z twarzą jak u mopsa, który dopiero co powąchał dupę kolegi.  
\- Kastjel Nofak? Róbi Dejmon. Pan Łinczesta już na pana czeka - i nie czekając aż Kastjel pójdzie za nią ruszyła w stronę windy.  
Czarnowłosy potruchtał za kobietą, zastanawiając się skąd ma tak ohydne klipsy. To aż raziło jego wysublimowane poczucie estetyki. Może to dlatego chodziła tak skrzywiona? Wsiadł do windy, patrząc jak wiezie ich na 29 piętro. Czemu nie trzydzieste? Czyżby Łinczesta oglądał Darwinów? Pokręcił głową, nawet nie zauważył kiedy winda stanęła, dopiero chrząknięcie Róbi przywołało go do porządku, dzięki czemu wyskoczył z windy i pobiegł za nią. Jego wrodzony brak koordynacji ruchowej sprawił, że o mały włos jej nie przewrócił, gdy stanęła przed drzwiami, otwierając je. Oczywiście nie mając żadnej bariery między sobą a podłogą, Kes wylądował na niej twarzą z głośnym jękiem bólu. Coś chrupnęło i miał nadzieję, że to kość a nie ręcznie robiony przez jego bratanicę, Kleri, drewniany nożyk, który zawsze trzymał w kieszeni. Właściwie po chuj mu ten nożyk?! Podniósł wzrok, gdy ujrzał swoje odbicie w czyichś butach tuż przed twarzą.  
\- Zapewne pan Kastjel Nofak, prawda? Jeśli ubiega się pan o stanowisko mojego asystenta, to zaczął pan od odpowiedniej pozycji.  
Kes podniósł głowę i spojrzał w najbardziej zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie były nawet jak trawa, raczej jak flaber z tego filmu z Robinem Łiljamsem.  
\- Nie, tak wysoko nie mierzę, panie Łinczesta.  
\- Mów mi Din, przystojniaczku. I podnieś się z tej podłogi, bo póki co to widzę, że nie mierzysz wysoko.  
Kastjel podniósł się z ziemi i wystawił rękę do Dina.  
\- Kastjel Nofak.  
\- Myślałem, że to mamy już ustalone - zaśmiał się Łinczesta, ściskając dłoń Kesa, który oczywiście zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Przyszedłem w sprawie pracy.  
Łinczesta pokiwał głową i zerknął na ich dłonie. Czarnowłosy do tej pory nie puścił dłoni blondyna. I póki co chyba się na to nie zapowiadało. Łinczesta więc oparł się tyłkiem o biurko i wciąż mając dłoń w dłoni jego (może) przyszłego pracownika zaczął mówić.  
\- Nie mamy pracy na stanowisku redaktora. Ani producenta. Ani recepcjonisty. Ani woźnego. Ani nawet asystenta asystenta woźnego, choć prawdę powiedziawszy powinienem go zwolnić, zbyt często nie przychodzi do pracy… - tu na chwilę się zamyślił. - No, ale to zaledwie półtoraroczne wakacje, więc kto by się tam przejmował, nieprawdaż? - błysnął białymi zębami w uśmiechu, przez co Kes myślał, że oślepnie.  
Żeby zasłonić oczy puścił w końcu rękę Łinczestera, za co ten w duchu podziękował, ręka już mu się zaczęła pocić. Kes już zaczął kląć w myślach. Zabije Dżibrila za wpieprzenie go na rozmowę o pracę, gdzie nie ma żadnej pracy.  
\- Ale wracając do tematu, praca. Mam jedno stanowisko, stanowisko posłańca. Robiłbyś kawę, jeździłbyś po piętrach na wrotkach - tu pokazał mu czerwone wrotki o seledynowych kółkach i z małymi czarnymi skrzydełkami na piętach. Był nimi zachwycony. - i w ogóle zajebiście. Bierzesz?  
\- Biorę! - szarpnął się w stronę wrotek, wyrywając je szefowi i przytulając je do siebie. Nie skojarzył, że Din poleciał zaraz z tymi wrotkami w stonę Kesa.  
\- Ostry jesteś. - uśmiechnął się blondyn, patrząc na wystające zza spodni czarnowłosego bokserki. Ten jednak nie zauważył wzroku szefa i wybiegł jak na skrzydłach (prawie, bo wrotki wciąż miał przy piersi) z gabinetu szefa.  
\- Coś czuję, że to będzie owocna współpraca… - wymruczał do siebie Din, bawiąc się wyjętym z kieszeni jojo o kształcie różowego kwiatka.  
~~*~~  
Kesowi coraz lepiej szło w pracy. Na wrotkach wywalał się zaledwie pięć razy dziennie, co było rekordem w porównaniu z tym jak wypieprzał się co pięć sekund w czasie pierwszego dnia pracy. Często czuł na sobie wzrok szefa, ale zwalał to na swoje ciągłe wypieprzanie się przy jego biurku. Kiedyś przypadkiem na taki incydent wpadł brat Dina, Samujel i doszedł do jakiś dziwnych wniosków, bo rzucił w nich paczką prezerwatyw we wściekle różowym kolorze, o smaku czekoladowym z sosem karmelowym i wisienką na wierzchu.  
\- SAMI! - krzyk szefa zjeżył włosy na plecach Kesa. A także te na podbrzuszu. Wynurzył się spod biurka i pojechał przed siebie, nieomal nie wpieprzając się na Róbi, która patrzyła na niego spod byka. Samujel zaśmiał się i trącił Kesa w żebro, mówiąc coś o tym, że to ona chciałaby być pod biurkiem Dina. Kastjel zarumienił się i pojechał z kawą piętro niżej.  
~~*~~  
Wielkimi krokami zbliżało się przyjęcie na cześć Dina, które organizował sam Din Łinczesta. Całe Łinczesta Kompani było postawione na równe nogi, w końcu trzeba było wszystko ustawić na tip top, lub jak mówił Dżibril chuj i pizdę. Kes do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć o co mu chodziło, ale niewiele osób potrafiło zrozumieć jego kuzyna. Nogi Kesa prawie wrosły we wrotki i był pewien, że to w nich pojawi się na przyjęciu. Ale tym razem wiedział, że założy specjalne tęczowe gatki, które idealnie podkreślały jego atuty. W końcu nadszedł ten wielki dzień. Kes specjalnie poszedł do kosmetyczki, która toną podkładu i pudru zasłoniła pęcherze po rozlanej kawie na jego rękach. Założył najlepszy garnitur, sinokoperkoworóżową koszulę i czerwony krawat. Na szczęście obyło się bez wrotek, więc założył swoje ulubione żółciutkie buciki, zarzucił prochowiec na grzbiet i wyszedł z domu żegnany tekstami Dżibrila w stylu: “tylko bądź grzeczny, żadnego całowania przed lodzikiem!” Trzasnął drzwiami, olewając ciepłym moczem teksty kuzyna.  
Na imprezę przyszedł spóźniony, więc miał wejście a’la Kopciuszek na bal. Gdy jego szef go zobaczył jęknął coś przeciągle pod nosem, po czym szarpnął go w stronę najbliższego pomieszczenia, które okazało się najciaśniejszym schowkiem na szczotki, w jakim Kes miał (nie)przyjemność być. Usta Dina były wszędzie. Na jego nosie, policzkach, oczach i uszach, ale jakimś cholernym cudem omijał usta. Ptaszek Kesa zaczął się podnosić, próbując wyrwać się na wolność. W tym momencie Kastjel przeklinał swoje tęczowe gatki i rozporek od spodni. Nagle sobie coś przypomniał i w miarę możliwości odepchnął Dina od siebie.  
\- Żadnych pocałunków przed lodzikiem - wydyszał podniecony. Din uśmiechnął się, znowu oślepiając Kesa bielą zębów. Próbował klęknąć przed szefem, ale w ciasnocie schowka było to bardzo trudne.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że twój tyłeczek będzie ciaśniejszy niż ten schowek - zamruczał blondyn, na co czarnowłosy pokiwał radośnie głową, prawie wybijając sobie zęby o sprzączkę paska Dina. Zerwali z siebie ciuchy, a ich jęki przy każdym dotyku słyszeli wszyscy goście na przyjęciu.  
\- Ale Din… ja mam pewien kompleks… - szepnął Kes, unikając wzroku (może) kochanka.  
\- Jaki? - Din spojrzał na twarz posłańca, którego skrycie w myślach nazywał swoim aniołkiem. To chyba przez te skrzydła na wrotkach.  
\- Ja… mój ptaszek jest bardzo mały… - zarumienił się gwałtownie, patrząc w dół swojego ciała. Din powędrował za nim wzrokiem i przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na fiuta Kesa.  
\- Największy to on może nie jest, ale na pewno jest większy niż norma azjatycka - wsunął dłoń między jego uda, masując go i wywołując jęki i krzyki Kesa.  
Seks nie był zbyt długi, ani zbyt wygodny, ale na pewno satysfakcjonujący dla obu stron. Świadczyły o tym rozwalone drzwi, pęknięcia na ścianach, zniszczone ubrania i powyrywane włosy. Nie tylko te na głowie.  
~~*~~  
Po kilku miesiącach seksu pełnego pejczy, kulek gejszy, pasków i lin, a także ciasnoty Kastjel przestał być Kastjelem Nofakiem. Stał się Kastjelem Łinczesta, małżonkiem Dina, ojcem ich adoptowanej córki Destini a także szwagrem Samujela. Mąż Samujela, Lusifa powitał z otwartymi ramionami Kastjela w rodzinie, na weselu unosząc go do góry i nucąc piosenkę początkową z Króla Lwa, za co oberwał od Łinczesterów. Później jednak Samujel wybaczył mu to, gdy zawinęli się dwie godziny przed końcem wesela. Dżibril upił się jako pierwszy i zaczął tańczyć na stole kankana, mając pod ramieniem równie pijaną Róbi, która opijała to, że nie potrafiła usidlić żadnego z braci, trzymających łapy na Łinczesta Kompani. Jednak Kes i Din nie przejmowali się tym, wpatrywali się w swoje oczy i choć szeroki uśmiech Dina nie raz oślepiał Kesa, a Kes nie raz przypadkiem wpadał pod biurko Dina, byli ze sobą szczęśliwi. A to najważniejsze.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, szyki przestawne, zbyt długie zdania itp. Niby mam swoją betę, ale ona dopiero po godzinie od opublikowania fika znalazła część błędów. Niektóre teksty są skradzione z "arcydzieła" E.L. James. Nie odpowiadam za uszczerbki na zdrowiu psychicznym/fizycznym.


End file.
